


Oh Baby

by Lady_of_the_Dead (ladyofthedead)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sir/Kitten, Vaginal Fingering, accidental daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthedead/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dead
Summary: Rey and Ben get kinky on their anniversary.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day!!!
> 
> I posted this after sitting on it for a while because reylo got 25000 works on ao3 and it's valentines day.
> 
> Comment, bookmark, or kudos is you enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> Happy reading!!!

“So, how’s it going with you and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Moody?” Rose asks, taking a sip of her bloody mary.

“Stop calling him that, his name is Ben. And things are great,” Rey replies, they were at their weekly sunday brunch.

“Nice, no secret kinks you found out about yet, they usually start showing at 8 months anyway,” Rose says, joking lightly. Rey chokes on her drink, trying to find a response to her friend's statement. “No secret kinks, right Rey?” Rose raises an eyebrow as Rey clears her throat.

“Um, no no secret kinks. Sorry just caught me off guard,” Rey lies, trying to blush at the thought of what Ben had drunkenly and sleepily suggested last night. 

“Great, so anyway Finn and Poe suggested that we take a holiday, just the three of us” Rose starts talking about how hard it would be to coordinate leave time but Rey zones out, thoughts wandering to Ben.

“Hey baby,” Rey says, Rose and her had just said goodbye and she was driving when Ben called, she put him on speaker.

“Hey sweetheart, how was brunch?” Ben asks.

“It was good, Rose made a joke about how if we had secret kinks we haven’t found out about them yet, it was kind of funny because of course neither of us have secret kinks,” Rey says blushing and biting her lip, trying to get a reaction out of her boyfriend.

“Oh, uh yeah, definitely no secret kinks,” Ben says with a weak laugh, there is a muffled thump and Ben swearing through the phone. “Sorry, knocked something over, see you when you get home.” Ben said abruptly ending the call. Rey smirks, she got all the confirmation she needed to surprise her boyfriend for their 8 month anniversary next week. 

A week later Rey looked down on Ben and her bed, surveying what she had gotten to surprise him. A baby pink lingerie set, the bralette was lace and completely sheer, leaving little to the imagination and very easy to get out, the panties were also lace and sheer, in the shape of a thong. There was also a soft brown leather collar that had a gold buckle and a detachable leash. She looked at her phone and it read, 16:00, meaning she had 3 hours to prep and prim herself for her boyfriend. 

“Rey, I’m home,” Ben calls out walking into their apartment. He took off his shoes and dumped his bag but still didn’t hear a response. “Rey darling are you here?” 

“In the bedroom,” Rey hollers back. Ben walks into the bedroom to greet Rey but stops in the doorway at the sight before him. Rey was kneeling on the bed in very sheer pink lingerie wearing a leather collar and holding a leash out to him. “Teach me how to play?” She asks with faux innocence. Ben’s eyes darken at her question, he quickly rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt then roughly grasps the leash, making Rey gasp and fall onto her hands.

“You want to play Kitten?” Ben asks, tilting Rey’s head up with his left hand, she nods. “Yes what, kitten?”

“Yes sir, “ Rey says, looking straight at Ben.

“Good girl. We’re going to use the spotlight system ok, do you know how that works,” Ben asks, Rey nods again. He yanks at the leash, jerking Rey’s head forward a bit, in response. “I need verbal affirmation, sweetheart.”

“Yes sir,” Rey says, lifting her head back up to meet his gaze. 

“Good girl,” Ben says chuckling lightly. “Now you already know one rule, you call me sir,” Ben yanks the leash again before continuing, “The second rule is, you don’t come until I say you can.” Rey lets out a whine at the second rule but doesn’t argue. Ben smirks at her reaction before reaching forward to unclip the leash, leaving the collar on. “Now I want you to lie down in the middle of the bed on your stomach with your ass in the air.”

“Yes sir,” Rey says, then follows his instructions. She feels the bed dip by her knees then her boyfriend's large hand presses her stomach closer to the bed, still keeping her ass high in the air. 

“Good little kitten, now remember the second rule,” Ben says before roughly yanking down her panties. “Oh baby, you fucking soaked.” Hearing Ben call her pet names and swearing sent shivers down her spine, only increasing her arousal as he started to rub her clit. Ben continued to rub her clit with two fingers as she moaned.

“Sir, sir please,” Rey moaned, “Please let me come, please please please.” Rey babbles, word coming out between pants. 

“No I don’t think so yet kitten,” Ben says before lining his fingers up to her wet entrance. Rey lets out a whine as he pushes in slowly, thumb starting to rub her clit as his finger moves in and out. “You make such pretty sounds baby girl.”

“Please, please, please let me come, please,” Rey babbles as she feels her release getting closer. Rey moans as he hits her g-spot.

“Aw baby you sound so pretty,” Ben thrusts his fingers in more roughly, “Come for me kitten.”

“Yes, thank you, thank you,” Rey moans as her feeling of ecstasy increases, “ _ Daddy. _ ” Rey yells as she orgasms. The tenses as her orgasm fades.

“I don’t remember suggesting that last night,” Ben says, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“You didn’t, that’s my own fantasy,” Rey says with a smile.

“Such a good little girl for me, now turn over,” Ben says sweetly. Rey nods. He tugs at her collar.

“Yes Daddy,” Rey says before turning over, looking up at Ben. He smirks at how deubanched she looks, then swiftly reaches under her to unclip her bra to rip it off. 

“So pretty baby girl, all laid out for me like this,” Ben says then leans down and takes one of her stiff nipples into his mouth, swirling his tough on the bud. Rey arches into his touch, hands grabbing onto his soft black hair. Ben releases her nipple and looks at Rey, whose cheeks are so flushed that they are almost red. “So responsive little girl.”

“All for you Daddy, only for you,” Rey pants, her words cause Ben to smile before repeating his attentions on Rey’s other breast. After a moment Ben lifts his head from his girlfriend’s breast only to trail kisses down her stomach to her cunt. 

“Daddy’s going to make you come again, so you don’t have to ask this time, okay,” Ben says, pressing a light kiss to pubic bone. 

“Okay Daddy, thank you Daddy,” Rey says before moaning as Ben sucks gently on her clit. Ben grazes his teeth light over Rey’s clit, making her let out a choked scream, before moving his mouth down slightly. Ben swipes his tongue across her wet entrance, tasting her. He repeats the motion again, adding more pressure, nose bumping up against her clit. Rey tightens her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her cunt. Ben starts to alternate between sucking on her clit and licking her cunt. “Gonna come, gonna come Ben, Ben, gonna come  _ Daddy. _ ” Rey yells as she reaches her release. Thighs tighten around Ben’s head before going boneless like the rest of her post orgasm body. Ben moves up to place a soft kiss on Rey’s lips.

“Was that good baby,” Ben asks, stroking her cheek.

“Yeah, really good,” Rey says, still slightly breathless, “Let’s do that again.”

“Sure kitten, we can do that again,” Ben smiles at her enthusiasm. “And happy anniversary my love.”

“Happy anniversary Ben,” Rey says, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and pulling him down to cuddle. “Give me a minute then you can be Daddy again.” Rey says. Ben laughs into her neck, before placing a light kiss on her skin. 

“Sure baby girl, sure,” Ben says wrapping his arms around Rey. 

  
  



End file.
